


Who Topped?

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What? No details? No telling me who topped? No dirty details at all?” Jackson asked. “We’re besties. You should share these things with me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Topped?

Danny’s awoke with a pounding headache as the door to his room slammed open and someone jumped on the bed. He groaned, snuggling against the other warm body under his blankets, ready to just ignore the other person in his room. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pressing his body against Ethan’s back. “Get out Jackson,” He mumbled, just wanting to stay like this for awhile longer.

 

“What? No details? No telling me who topped? No dirty details at all?” Jackson asked. “We’re besties. You should share these things with me.”

 

Danny kicked his leg out and heard a thud as Jackson fell off the bed, Ethan jerking awake. Danny pressed a kiss to his shoulder before speaking again. “Jackson, get the fuck out of my room.”

 

Ethan turned over and wrapped an arm around Danny’s waist. “Next time, we’re taking it back to my place. Aiden wouldn’t dare come into my room while you’re there.”

 

Jackson got back on the bed and settled behind Danny, earning a glare from Ethan. “You two are no fun, and here I was coming in to tell you both that I was going to make us all breakfast.”

 

“Jackson, I am hungover and if you make me get out of this bed I will kill you, now leave and let me snuggle my boyfriend a little longer.”

 

“Okay fine,” Jackson huffed. “Tylenol and a bottle of water is next to you.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“So you’ll tell me later?”

 

“OUT!” Ethan growled, taking a pillow and chucking it at Jackson who easily caught it, laughing as he walked out of the room. “I hate your roommate.”

 

“Sometimes I do too,” Danny said, giving Ethan a kiss before pulling the cover over their heads. “You don’t have to be anywhere today, do you?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Good,” Danny said, holding Ethan tighter. “Cause I don’t want to leave this bed.”

 

“Neither do I.”


End file.
